monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Molten Tigrex
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the last remaining giant Tigrex, Molten Tigrex! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Molten Tigrex Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Family: Rex *The Molten Tigrex is a subspecies of Tigrex. *It is said to have huge scars on its body that far exceed the normal Tigrex Species. *It was theorized to exist after the discovery of claw marks and prints far larger than those of an ordinary Tigrex. With no confirmed first-hand sightings, its existence remains a matter of debate among hunters. *Due to the Tower being surrounded by the Great Forest and due to the Great Forest having large amounts of oxygen, Molten Tigrex grew bigger than its relatives. Its said that Molten Tigrex has some type of gene mutation due to this environment. *In the Great Forest in ancient times, another primitive Tigrex Species, larger than even Molten Tigrex, lived there and it had a gene that allowed it to grow this big. This gene has evolved with Molten Tigrex. Now Molten Tigrex is the last trace of these behemoths. *The identity of the weird dust is stratum corneum, or in other words, dead skin due to its metabolism. Molten Tigrex's claws are metallic in nature and can ignite small bits of the scales with each footstep while charging. *From cracks in its shell and skin, hunters can see some of its muscles while in its 2nd Rage Mode. *The Molten Tigrex is larger than Tigrex and the Brute Tigrex but from its bulk it isn't as fast or agile as the other two. *Only a hand-full of hunters are even allowed to hunt the Tigrex Rare Species and its numbers are small too. *They have red scales that explode when ignited. *Its roars are said to be stronger than the Brute Tigrex and even able to shake the ground. *Its secondary Rage Mode is known to the Guild as its Detonation State. This state is indicated by it having more blood vessels appearing on its body but on some unusual areas to ensure it can keep battling and fighting enraged beyond its normal limits. In this state, its explosive scales is released more frequently, its speed increases, and its strength increases. It also seemingly becomes smarter. The only two downsides to this state is that it can't stay in this state for long and it loses large amounts of energy in this making it weak to attacks and, extremely tired. *Its claws are used to ignite the explosive scales. Why is it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster? Rare Species are about as rare as Elder Dragons. Some Rare Species even have some abilities that is on par with Elder Dragons. It has even been found that some Rare Species use the Dragon Element like Elder Dragons, though isn't really noticeable most of the time. Tower Summit BGM Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs